


Sensual (Title Subject to Change)

by RosaleeLover (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Gentle Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Strap-Ons, female!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/RosaleeLover





	Sensual (Title Subject to Change)

Rosalee smirked as she woged out of her Fuchsbau form. Her young Grimm lover Nicki followed her into the woods, fixing the Fuchsbau in her piercing gaze. Rosalee laughed as Nicki put on a burst of speed and caught up with her. Nicki wrapped her arms around Rosalee gently and kissed her sensually on the lips. Nicki's hands drifted slowly down to rest on Rosalee's butt as they made out. The Fuchsbau's tongue slid into Nicki's mouth as they kissed. Rosalee hooked her fingers under Nicki's plain white t-shirt and pulled, sliding it over the other woman's head. Rosalee unhooked Nicki's bra, and it fell to the ground. Her kisses ran down to the Grimm's neck, where she bit and began to gently suck. Nicki whimpered softly as Rosalee's tongue flicked the bite.  
"Oh, Rosi, you're so good," she moaned out, and Rosalee took her mouth off the Grimm's neck.

"You like that, huh?"  
Nicki nodded, and Rosalee's kisses descended down to the Grimm's waistband. Rosalee unhooked Nicki's jeans and pulled them down, followed by the woman's panties. She flicked the folds of Nicki's entrance before rising and stripping herself. She gently pushed the Grimm to the ground, kissing her again. Her kisses and licking ran down to Nicki's entrance, where she gently bit. She began to suck on Nicki's entrance, flicking her with her tongue. As Rosalee licked and sucked at Nicki's entrance, she played with the other woman's breasts. Soon Nicki cummed, her juices spraying onto Rosalee's tongue. Rosalee took her mouth off Nicki's slit and swallowed the woman's cum. Nicki rose, pulling a strap-on dildo out of her purse. She laid on her back, and Rosalee pushed herself down onto the Grimm's plastic cock. She pumped herself up and down onto the dildo, riding the other girl cowgirl style. Soon the Fuchsbau cummed, woging and crying out as she did. Her vaginal walls tightened around the toy, and then released as she sprayed her juices onto the plastic toy. They kissed again, slow and sensual, and fell asleep like that.


End file.
